Secrets, shouldn't never be keeped
by selena1715
Summary: After celebrating her friend's eighteenth birthday, Ellie seems to be the only one who knows what kind of danger is waiting for her friends?  Can't she save them? before it's too late to turn back behind? Pairings:Hyoga&Ellie,Shiryu&Shunrei more to come!
1. Chapter 1

After celebrating her friend's eighteenth birthday, Ellie seems to be the only one who knows of what kind of danger is waiting for her best friends, Shunrei, Miho,June and Esmeralda who seem to act very differently in theses days.

_True friends are also your true enemies_

_And making sure with whom you're messing with_

_They're always there when you need someone for support_

_But aren't they always honest with you when you're around?_

_Who are exactly your true friends? _

_Sometimes I've been wondering why, I'm kind in between, _

_I don't know who to choose or who to believe in.._

_If you were in my place, who will you choose?_

_Will you still believe in them? _

_Even if they changed up into...monsters?_

_I mean who can trust, an werewolf, a banshee, a telepath or more like a demon... like a dangerous psychopath madly in love? but who also tries to find revenge on someone?_

_to be continued..._

It's my first Saint Seiya fanfic, so let's be cool okay? if you have some questions, just sent me a review! see ya!


	2. anniversairy

This story is still airing and no it's not a one shot. It's about five young womens taking vengeance on someone who is actually a powerful woman, okay? the reason? you'll see it soon!

And to answer your question Bonus Kun! Ellie is the girl who was on the Saint seiya movie, Evil Goddess Eris, you know the one who got a small crush on Hyoga? and by the way, nice review! even if it offended me a little! but thanks!

It starts five years after the Hades battle, so all the girls are around eighteen, except June who is nineteen. So anyway here's the sneak peak: Ellie and Miho becamed the owners of the orphanage,but these five years weren't easy for Miho because she has changed in a bad way that worries Ellie a lot of times, the reason? we don't know yet! Shunrei? well she had left China since four years for 'health reasons' to come in Japan, she just couldn't bared to live alone in a town of where you aren't needed there, all alone, so Ellie and Miho welcomed her into their home. June? well, she camed in Japan in order to start a new life with the three others girls,getting her own apartment, a job to hold on and some new friends in order to forget the sad past behind. And for Esmeralda(Nope! she's not dead! in this fanfic even if I don't own her or the characters!) camed after June in town and got the chance to work as a debut model for a japanese magazine while she stays at June's loft from now on. Her past? maybe too sensitive to speak about it...

_I always had this dream that we may...maybe end up being enemies..._

_I always thought that vengeance was a bad thing to do..._

_After the experience I had with a evil goddess who got the chance to possessing my body, I can tell ya!_

_It ain't no good! it didn't went pretty good at all!_

_And I didn't knew that it will had tear us apart..._

_It was Miho's idea after all.._

_I never wanted this to happen..._

_Esmeralda, the challenging one,_

_June, the sensitive one,_

_Shunrei, the supportive one,_

_And Miho, the most secretive one and...also the bad one,_

_Everyone has changed..._

_It all started in one night..._

_End of Pov_

-A toast to our best friend's eighteenth birthday! we all hope that our little Shunrei has finally grown up into a fine, beautiful,gorgeous, sexy! naughty..."had said Esmeralda raising up her glass of wine at the air, the poor blond young woman only had drank two glasses of wine and she started to look weird as the alchool had already started to attract her hormones up. The girl still looked the same, her blond hair looked messy and she worried a sexy red short top dress with some big high heels with the same color.

-Believe me! I am and still do! so keep the naughty part to you and Ikki! and I also want to be out from your sex life!"interrupted Shunrei just in time when the blond haired woman was going too far on her speech, that maded the other three girls laugh. Esmeralda looked up at her as she put her drink on the table,giving her weird look.

-What's wrong with that? you're an adult now! and by the way, you need to give up on your virginity! that's why I gived you a sexy blue short dress as a present! and there's a plenty of guys looking up at you over here!"she fixed the guys right behind the girls's circle table who were staring at Shunrei's blue sexy dress or maybe much more than her dress. For her eighteenth birthday, all the girls forced Shunrei to wear something else than her usual chinese oufit and of course, letting her long shining black hair down to her back who was now reaching the end of her dress looked quite simple with no suspenders on her shoulders,but she had big belt around her waist and also with some big high heels shoes,which maked her look sexy and attractive to mens. They wanted to try something new for her birthday going into a bar and searching for hot guys around there, but there was someone else in Shunrei's heart and wasn't interested in love at all. Ellie who was between June and Shunrei, could had sensed that the chinese girl wasn't ready to move on.

-Look, that may be impossible! but I'd prefer to find the right guy first! and I can't 'do it' with someone that I barely know!"she exclaimed back at her as took a sip of her glass of wine, before Miho, who was next to her right side, said:

-You have to forget about him! Shunrei! he's not worth it! or was not worth it at all! a guy who keep leaving and returning with lame reasons! he is not! let me tell ya! it's a good thing! that you had left your town or at least, you would had ended being obsessed!"

-Miho! don't talk like that!"replied June who was between the blue haired girl and Esmeralda who was at her left side, Miho turned her head at her.

-What? it is true! after all I wouldn't waste my time for a guy who can't even hold his promises! I'm tired of it!"

-I guess Miho is right after all, if only he could had keep his promises, it would had been different! but no! a person's happiness is not enough for him, but for the world it is! or whatever he had said! I'm still glad that I left China, I just couldn't bear it to hear the same excuse of him leaving again and again!"answered the chinese girl as all the girls on the table agreed with her.

-That's well said, Shunrei! he should had chosed you first! instead of his job saving that pitiful goddess who always get herself in trouble! and for that! she needs a lot of bodygoards in order to protect her! I find it really annoying!"replied Esmeralda putting her hair bangs out of her eyes.

-But why are you still with Ikki then? he is one of theses bodyguards!"replied June back, Esmeralda took a sip of her glass of wine before she looked back at June, annoyed.

-What about you? why are you still with Shun?"

-Well...this is different! and we don't always do sex! I want to get married first! before we go too far! but I must admit that Shunrei is right. Shun used all my patience to be with him,or trying to be with him, I guess I have enough of it!"had replied the long blond haired woman who was wearing a short purple dress similliar to Shunrei's and to Esmeralda's red one. Her purple dress had only one suspender on her left shoulder,which the other one was fully naked(If you don't know what I mean, it's a sizzling shoulder dress.) Esmeralda was wearing the same but into a different color.

-Yeah, always the same lame excuse! over and over!I'm getting tired of it!"

-I thought you only cared for Ikki?"

-I do...but sometimes...he's so GOOD! in bed! I can't help it but if I do love him too much, I would had gone crazy about the thought of him leaving me all the time!"

-For a pitiful and bitchy goddess who's too scared to fight on her own!"finished Miho as she snapped her fingers in one shot, the blue short haired girl wored a golden dress, similliar to Shunrei's but longer, along with her big high heels.

-Haha! nice one! I like that!"chuckled Shunrei back at her friend's answer, as June and Esmeralda joined her laughing too, except Ellie who was drinking up her glass of wine,in silence watching them cracking up.

-I'm wondering what Saori is doing in exchange for them, I mean after they're all done to save her butt..."had replied June back to the girls, Shunrei only shrugged her shoulders.

-I don't know, maybe a speech that would take around hours and hours!"she had answered waving her hand,annoyed as Esmeralda followed.

-Or maybe having a night with each of them!"

-Stop! talking about sex! it's my birthday! not yours! remember?"

-Yeah! Yeah I know! it was just an example!"

-What about you? Ellie?"asked June changing the subject,Ellie raised up her head at her, she thought that they had forgotten her for a minute.

-What about me?"

-Yeah! what do you think of Athena? Saori?"

-Naughty? bitchy? lazy? stealer? stupid?"asked irritated Miho back giving her up some examples to her friend.

-Well...I don't know...I only had meet her once, that's all..."replied the blond haired girl who weared a simple sizzling green dress as her hair were down, falling on her back.

-Let me give you a simple warning of friendship, stay away from this bitch! before she can even steal your man!"warned Miho seriously at her. Ellie looked at the blue short haired girl, terrified. Miho really hates Saori? no?

-I don't see anyone! right now!"replied the blond haired girl back.

-We know that, but at least, stay away from her,before she makes you miserable..."followed Shunrei back at her,June nodded too.

-Yeah, you better stay away from this little rich brat girl, before she makes you feel miserable..."

-Yeah! you know like leaving you all the time for duties and lame reasons! you have to tell us with who you're dating with, if you're dating someone!"finished Esmeralda back. Ellie looked both at the girls, thinking they were crazy, but they weren't at all. They were truly serious about that pitiful goddess they called : Saori or Athena bitch! they really hated her for making them suffer. They wanted to give her a piece of theirs minds and maybe...planing up a plan to destroy Saori for once and for all.

'They really hating her...for making suffer? no?'thought back Ellie as she carefully watched her friends, hoping they were joking, but they weren't at all.

-So Ellie, are you seeing someone? right now?"asked June back

-Not at all...I'm totally single!"she had answered back at the ex-andromeda knight girl, hesitated.

'One lie won't hurt...right?'she asked herself back in her mind, showing up a big smile to her friends who Miho cleared up her throat as she said:

-Anyway, it's almost midnight and we didn't camed here for depressing up ours selfs nothing? no? so cheers to our little sister Shunrei!"she replied raising up her glass of wine at the air as the girls did the same thing too, wishing some happiness and love in their friend's life. But Ellie couldn't help, but got worried of how things will turn out once when the girls will already have their plan to get rid of Saori for good!

'I hope not...'she thought back as she drank her glass of wine slowly,worried this this time.

to be continued...

So what did you think? nasty? I know I've made Miho as a bad girl and so are the others, except Ellie, in this story.


End file.
